Snow Storm
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: All of New York City is buried in snow. Everyone's calling it the blizzard of the decade - wait no, the century. Tony and Pepper together for the storm, do what they can to stay warm, but even so, they would have to leave the safety of the armory at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored, and tired...so i thought of this since Monday we got a ton of snow! :( And me and my little brother walked through it and literally i could hardly see anything because the snow was so heavy...So, i thought it'd be cute if something like that happened. This is just the first chapter, I'm thinking just a few chapters would be fine for this story. Unless i get an idea...to further write this story..then I'll think about it. Oh and I also got this idea from the episode "Snow Angels" From Elementary. :) Love that show!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mind.**

The city of New York was silent. As silent as the city could be with raging winds that roared with great strength as they passed by, and the occasional flying of a littered object coming to contact once again with the ground. Nobody dared leave their houses or the current building they were in. Whoever did, the other's prayed for that person's safe return, or just settled with calling them an idiot.

The city wide power out, wasn't exactly much help to anyone either. Some people found it amazing that such a thing happened, but to be honest, it was quite pretty if you actually look at it. It would be even better, if they could stay out long enough to enjoy it.

At least, with not freezing their toes off.

New York City, and the bits surrounding the vast city, were in what they called a blizzard. They said, before the power outage, that this is the blizzard of the decade, possibly century. Streets were piled high with snow, burying the cars in their tracks. Leaving enough area for one to leave their car to find a warm shelter.

Snow plow only went through the streets that passed by a grocery store, hospital, or city hall, where the police and fire department were at. The rest of the city was left unplowed, buried. If you walked outside for a daring walk in the cold, you'd occasionally find children playing in the snow of their front yards since the power was out.

Before the power went out, they had been said that the whole city and areas of the surrounding towns or cites were practically cut off from the world. The only people allowed in and out, were suppliers, police, or ambulances. They were already attempting to get power back on so people can heat up their houses if they needed too, so everyone could get connected again.

There was, of course, the use of radio, which was good to have for fun, or to be updated on the latest scoop on the snow storm.

Despite the nice silence the city gave off, and the peaceful vibe the city gave off when it was absent off all its wanderers, nobody liked the cold, especially when it cuts everyone off from the outside world.

…

Tony and Pepper sat side beside on the couch in the armory, trying to ride out the snow storm until it was all good. After all, they hadn't needed to get food, since Tony had his own short supply that should last them long enough to wait out the snow storm. He had blankets and pillows and very useful flashlights.

Rhodey had gone home, just before the worst of the storm hit. Tony and Pepper had planned on following right after him, but found that time was against them. The snow had rose way to high, and it got way to cold outside to be travelling in. Especially since they found that cars were invalid to travel in, since crashes had happened on every corner. (Not literally).

Tony had his arm wrapped around his redheaded girlfriend of two weeks, a blanket or two wrapped around them. "I hope the storm goes away soon, this is beyond boring."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Really, I think it's nice for a change. You're finally paying attention to me."

Tony frowned. "I thought I did pay attention…"

Pepper chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder. "I was kidding, but still. It's nice for some alone time with you."

"No kidding." Tony replied. "We have the worst luck of being interrupted."

"Nothing's going to interrupt us now…" Pepper said, her voice trailing off.

Tony smiled and kissed Pepper with passion. Pepper returned the kiss just as passionately, if not more so. Her hands snaked around his body until they were in his hair, messing with it. His own, pressing against the small of her back, occasionally twisting the back of Pepper's shirt. She shivered whenever his hands brushed against her skin and wondered if he too felt as if he was burning up, despite the freezing air.

She was no stranger to kissing when it came to Tony. Sure they only dated for no less than two weeks, but as they always said, the relationship is always best fresh. But Pepper easily disagreed with that. The more she knew Tony, the better. The more she was with him, the more safe and at home she felt.

By the time they stopped, two of the seven candles they had lit, had burnt out due to the draft from the cracked open door, that even with Pepper's help, Tony couldn't close.

Pepper didn't say anything as she snuggled into Tony's chest, to get as much of his body heat as he could, also hoping she had enough of it to spare with him. It was days like this, that Pepper longed for. Just without the cold. She loved those times where she was alone with him. It didn't matter if they were touching or if they were far apart in the room. They just enjoyed that they were alone, in peace, which meant they had free roam, until Rhodey walked in.

But today, she found it a bit of a blessing. She finally got the alone she needed with Tony.

She closed her eyes as she smelled in his scent, humming to herself as Tony shifted their position to they were laying down, more comfortable, herself half on top of his and half between his and the back of the couch.

"I love you." She murmured into his chest.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "I love you too, Pep."

Then she smirked, mischievously. "I love you more."

"Oh no," Tony started. "We are not starting this again."

"Why, because you know you'll lose?" Pepper taunted.

"No, because there's no point if I already won." Tony replied, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Pepper challenged. "I love you most."

"I love you forever plus 1." Tony simply said, kissing her atop her head.

"Well, I love you forever plus 500." She said, proud of herself. She stole his plan.

"Well, then add forever plus 1." Tony replied easily. "And this can go on and on and on and on and-"

"OKAY!" Pepper said, pouting. "You won."

"We both did." Tony said.

Pepper smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Then she yawned, "I'm going to get some rest, maybe we can leave when I wake up."

"I'm right behind you." Tony said, already starting to doze off.

"I love you, Tony." Pepper said once more.

"I love you too, Pep."

**Well, how was it? It wasn't dumb was it? I thought it'd be a fun little side project or quick story. So, yeah. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, I'm SUPER sore from phy-ed and dancing with my little bro, that i can hardly get out of bed except to go to school...and I've been really exhausted lately. **

**I'm to lazy to do a fun fact, but I'll try to give you two next time...maybe...**

**Oh and this will have LOTS of Pepperony in it. AND i'm pretty sure lots of you are saying that A whole city wouldn't be buried in snow, locked down, or so quiet, but If you've seen Elementary, it happened, sure in a smaller city, but hey, I've bet you've seen weirder things...:) So I hope, nothing seems so off that you don't want to read it...  
**

**Well, I've stayed a bit too long...night, morning, afternoon, whatever... o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, finally came around to updating this story! I had to rewrite it a couple times! -.- BUT i finally got it to go good with me so...YAY! And a plus side to the rewrites, is that this one has TONS, I mean _TONS_ of Pepperony. So much, that you will explode! HA, just kidding, but seriously, the whole chapter is pure Pepperony moments. Pretty much! :D So Yippee!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, am i right?**

Pepper shivered heavily as she clung almost desperately to Tony, still attempting to borrow some of his body heat. She had fallen asleep for some time, only to wake up when there was a cold draft. She found Tony, nodding off, meaning he had been awake the entire time she was asleep. Still tired herself, she told him to get some rest.

"This will be over sooner." She said to him.

"Is that good or bad?" Tony asked her, still awake enough to fight the sleep.

"I'd say both, but you really need to sleep," Pepper insisted. "You look exhausted."

"Fine, but only because you said so." Tony said smiling.

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss to the lips, before he closed his own eyes to sleep. It only took moments for him to drift off in a deep sleep. Pepper stayed up for a while, before once again, falling asleep herself.

…

Rhodey hugged the blanket around himself, shivering as he thought of the weather. The snow storm came to a surprise to everyone, even the meteorologist. The meteorologist had only predicted that the blizzard would bring at _most _a little over a foot maybe a foot and a half.

Rhodey naturally hated the snow, even in small amounts. He found nothing pretty of the blinding, cold, white fluffy frozen rain, that gathered together as snow. For he knew when it melted, it left the city in a wet, mucky like state, which was no fun to walk in with the puddles that formed. It didn't help that the weather was always so freezing the entire season.

Though he didn't mind the occasional snow days they had from school. Those always were nice. He always needed a break from school, but with his hard working ethic, he didn't like to miss a day from school when he's sick.

Rhodey then thought of Tony and Pepper who'd he left alone at the armory. He could hardly contain his laughter when he found out, just before phone services went down, that they got stuck at the armory. He remembered his mom looking at him funnily when he almost choked on the food he was eating. He wondered what they were doing since the power was out. Most likely, Tony was probably trying to find a way to get power back on.

Rhodey sighed as the working radio that he stationed himself next to, reported that there was no signs of the storm slowing down. Meaning, this was only to get worse. Great.

"I'm making sandwiches, you want any?" His mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Rhodey replied.

…

The next time Pepper woke up, Tony had already been awake messing with something in his fingers. She couldn't see what it was, only because he had both of his arms wrapped around her waist as she now laid completely on top of him. She only knew he was doing it because she could feel his fingers graze against her waist.

She tiredly looked up at him.

He looked at her, almost surprised that she was awake. "Oh, hey Pep. Have a nice nap?"

She yawned and groggily rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Tony blinked at her. "What?"

The movement of his fingers stopped and she raised an eyebrow. What was he hiding? "Your hands, what were you doing with them?"

He removed his hands from around her waist and showed them to her. They were empty. She blinked. Maybe she was imagining it. She rested her head tiredly against his chest again, listening to the steady thrum of the heart implant.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked, a bit oddly.

"No, I just thought to you were doing something." Pepper said into his chest.

She felt him shift so they were sitting up. By this point she was straddling his hips, her knees bent and arms wrapped around Tony's neck. She wondered if maybe she should get off of him, she wondered if he even noticed what she was doing. But the instant she even attempted to get off, she realized just how cold she would be without Tony's body heat. She'd grown so accustom to the feeling of being pressed up against him, it felt weird to be apart.

"What's with that face?" She heard Tony's voice say.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What?"

"You were making a face." Tony said. "Like you were…disturbed or something."

"Oh…" She felt her cheeks burn up.

Even though she'd been dating Tony for two weeks now, and she's kissed him over and over since then, which didn't seem like such a big deal, but she always got warm inside from just touching him and her heart raced and then she'd loose her breath. She'd get all weird if it got silent and they were just holding hands, and now it was silent and she was on his lap…

"Pepper?" Tony asked grabbing her hands from his neck and then looked at her with worry.

"Sorry…" She started. "I can get off, I can move….or something…are you uncomfortable?"

"Pep, what's wrong?" Tony asked, eying the position they were in. She couldn't help but blush.

"Oh…nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you want to do to pass time, the storm hasn't let up yet."

…

The two teens passed time arm wrestling and messing with the final bits of charge Tony's phone had. They ate some and talked some. When there was a long draft that came in through the partly open door, they huddled close together under the blanket.

At some point, not sure what time it was because Tony's phone had died, they had fell asleep again, similar to the previous 'night.' With no windows in the armory it was hard to tell whether or not it was day or night. The cracked open doorway was no help either, because there was no lights in the hallways that lead to the entrance.

When they woke up, they heard from a radio Tony finally came to digging for, that the snow was actually supposed to get worse and the temp was going to drop.

Pepper had to admit even though she was glad for the alone time, it was very boring. One can only stand not having anything to do for so long. She and Tony both ran out of ideas of what to do when they got bored of telling jokes and riddles. Every conversation topic they could think of that would hold interest for both of them, dried out the minute Tony got bored enough to try to explain the workings of iron man beyond controller functions.

The music stations on the radio faded out and turned to white noise and the news stations said nothing but more snow. Great.

"I'm SO bored!" Pepper said clinging the blanket closer to herself, wishing Tony would just come cuddle again, so she could get warm, but he was running off looking for more blankets as well as getting them some water.

She mumbled to herself about how slow Tony was being, but took it back when she realized he'd only just left. Her teeth chattered and her nose stung. She officially hated winter, even though, technically it was spring.

She hated snow.

"What are we going to do!?" She asked to no one in particular. "It's so cold."

"I'm sure we'll find something." She heard Tony say and jumped in her seat.

"Tony!" She smiled.

He smiled back and wandered over holding half frozen water bottles and a thin blanket. "We are so lucky that these didn't complete freeze." Tony said.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Because that is the last of the water." Tony said.

She gave a look that must have worried Tony so he quickly made his way over to her and set down the stuff. He sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over them both along with the new one. "I'm sure we'll get out of here before we die of dehydration."

She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't worried."

Now he gave her a look, but he just confused her. "Oh…I just thought because when I said that, you looked scared for a moment."

"You're being overprotective."

"I have every right to be." Tony said matter-of-factly. "I am you _boyfriend _after all. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't even feel protective over you."

She rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what can we do?"

"I don't know." Tony said. "You're supposed to be the fun and creative one."

She clung to him as another cold draft went through. As she did, he pulled her closer to him and rolled so he leaned over her. Then he closed the distance between each other with a kiss. Pepper was surprised and forgot about the cold in an instant. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Her hands moved as if on their own to tangle up in Tony's hair and she felt him suck in breath, which she assumed was because she was now pretty much pulling his hair.

They continued to kiss until they were out of breath, so much so that they just laid back and waited.

Silence.

"So," Pepper breathed.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"I don't you, you started that one." Pepper said.

"Well, you were bored and I thought it was something that always seems to make time fly." Tony responded.

She sighed. "You and your logic."

He chuckled. "What about it?"

She shook her head 'no'. "I'm hungry."

He paused. "Way to ruin the moment."

"What moment?" Pepper asked, a small smirk playing at her lips.

He gave her a playful glare and stood up, much to her dismay. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She would still be warm at this point. He walked over to where he had his short supply of food.

She heard him make a noise of disappointment. "What?"

"There's not as much food in here as I though." Tony replied.

She sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're out of food…" Tony said. "I could have sworn that most of this was filled."

"Did you start having some sort of craving or something, we couldn't have finished off the food in only a day or two." Pepper said getting up with the blanket wrapped around herself.

"Why are you blaming me!?" Tony asked shocked. "I'm normally the only person that eats in here, so I don't buy the biggest supply, but I'm pretty sure I just bought new stuff so, we shouldn't be out of food."

"Then that leaves us one choice." Pepper said, jutting her chin out. "We go to your house."

"What, it's too cold outside." Tony said.

"So? We're strong, we won't die." Pepper said.

"Pep, our coats aren't even working and none of the streets are plowed." Tony pointed out.

"So? I will go crazy without food or water even if it won't kill me after one day." Pepper said shivering. "Might as well give it a shot."

Tony looked at Pepper for a moment, considering their options. "Fine, we'll go."

…

Rhodey was eating yet another sandwich his mother made. He insisted that she stopped making them, but she insisted even more, and he couldn't resist a freshly made sandwich from his mom. Then the thought of food made him remember something.

He hadn't meant to do it, but he was so hungry and he missed both breakfast and lunch to studying before the snow storm, that he was hungry enough to go digging in Tony's little stash of food.

Oops.

**Oh rhodey, look what you've done... *sighs***

**Anyways, how'd you like it? I'm a bit worried, but i'm sure it will be okay! :D You guys are the best! SERIOUSLY! I love you guys! :) **

**Fun Fact: _I have the weirdest bursts of weird that i just feel like dancing like an idiot and singing kids songs. Seriously, today i was running around the gym at recess, skipping as i sung my little tea pot and Yankee Doodle...Heehee!_**

**Okay, I'm trying to refrain from making promises about due dates of my next updates, cause i never know what will happen. This weekened i have a friend over, so i couldnt' do anything, but I'm also just getting interested in drawing anime and I LOVE IT! So, i spend a lot of time doing that so...**

**Well, hopefull, i'm thinking about getting Is this goodbye? done next, i don't know when, but that's my next mission.**

**Well, REVIEW and stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since it's been a while, I thought, hey update this one! It's pretty popular and even if it wasn't, i had a good idea for this chapter! So, YAY!**

**Disclaimer: _IMAA is not mine, if it was...well it's not so lets not go there..._**

* * *

Pepper shivered heavily as she stood at the doorway, waiting as Tony did his best to open the door to the armory a little more than it already was. Pepper thought about helping, but her shaky fingers and the warm blanket next to her, tempted her otherwise. He didn't need her help. He'd already made some progress…right?

She watched, the blanket tightly around her body, as Tony worked on opening the door. Every few minutes, the door seemed to budge a few inches. Or was it centimeters? As far as she knew, it was barely even moving.

Maybe she should help…

"Pepper, it's open enough for us to get out if we just bend down a bit." Tony said. Maybe not. "As long as you don't mind getting snow on your knees."

She shook her head. "I don't mind."

He smiled slightly and walked away from the door that was now, mercilessly letting cold air seep into the armory. Pepper stepped away from the door. She jumped when Tony came up behind her and kissed the back of her head.

"Scare you?" He asked as she turned around to slap his arm.

"No! Just startled." She said.

He just chuckled and slipped his arms under Pepper's arms. As he wrapped his arms tightly around Pepper's waist, Pepper draped the blanket around the two of them. He leaned his head down as she stretched up to meet his lips.

The instant the kiss started, the door let in a cold draft, causing Pepper to pull back with a shiver. Tony just moved back with her and chuckled against her lips. She rolled her eyes before she started to kiss him again. She giggled as he pinched her side a littler so, she poked his side.

They pulled apart and laughed. "Now then," Tony started as he stepped away. "Since this was your idea, lead the way!"

She stared at him for a moment, but ended up just rolling her eyes and started to head out the now half open door. "Fine, then I get the blanket."

She noticed Tony pout and she giggled. Together, they walked out the armory and into the cold, barren city.

* * *

_Outside_

* * *

"Wow, is it cold!" Tony said as they felt the cold fully.

"No kidding." Pepper said, hugging the blanket around herself.

The blanket had already soaked through at the bottom where it touched the snow covered ground. Pepper considered leaving it behind, but the warmth the dry gave her, was too good to resist.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Pepper mumbled to herself, but Tony heard her anyways.

"It was a bad idea from the start." Tony said.

The snow was piled high. It went up to the center of Pepper's thighs. And it was still snowing. Heavily. So heavy, neither of the well-sighted teens could see much more than a few feet ahead of them and even that was a snowy blur. Everything was white and blinding and cold and wet. It was dark, but the sun was going down so there was still a bit of light.

"Well get over it, cause I'm looking forward to getting to your house." Pepper said.

"Tell me why we have to go to my house." Tony said, holding his hand in front of his face.

"Your house is the closest and I'm betting you guys have more blankets than me." Pepper said.

Tony gave her a questioning look, but instead shook his head and offered his hand. Pepper took it and followed behind him. Tony slowly trudged through the thick snow and Pepper followed the tracks he made.

It was freezing and Pepper could already feel her lips freeze and her bones ache from the cold. Her pants already soaked over from when she had to stray away from Tony's tracks. Or when she tripped, that helped too.

They hardly made it more than two or maybe just one and a half blocks away from the armory before Pepper plopped down in the snow, burying herself. She even managed to pull Tony back and on top of her.

The two teens scrambled to untangle themselves, but when Tony was about to get up and off of her, she pulled him down and kissed him. He tried to pull back more in shock than anything else, but she just squeezed him tighter against her. Ignoring his weight. His lips felt as cold as hers must have been. Even his nose was cold, but she barely noticed since her face must have been the same freezing temperature.

Finally Tony shivered and pulled away from Pepper who was already gasping for breath. He stood up and grabbed the blanket that was below Pepper and pulled it out from below her.

"Just a moment, I need a moment." Pepper said laying her head back, ignoring the freezing wetness that touched her head.

Tony brushed the snow off of himself and waited as Pepper had her moment. That is before he heard something. At first he was unsure what it was. He was sure he imagined it until he heard it again, this time still very faint, but definitely a sound.

"Stay there Pepper. " Tony said, worried. "I'll be right back."

He didn't have his armor, because it had actually managed to freeze shut and every time they had tried turning it on before they left, it only partially opened, and now it was stuck like that. Tony was now determined that when this snow storm ends, he was going to fix that so it didn't freeze over like that again.

He climbed and stumbled around in the snow, wishing that he had something to defend himself if the noise was the source of something dangerous. Though he just went on through the snow, hoping that whoever it was, or whatever it was, was too cold to attack him.

It got quiet for a second and he lost where he was heading towards, so he paused as he waited for whoever it was to start making sounds again.

"Come on." He whispered to himself.

His head spun to the side when the sound started up again, this time a little louder and it was clear it was the sound of crying. It originated from a car a few feet away from himself. Now he was sure it was definitely not someone dangerous, but it was clearly someone one young and scared.

The car was buried in the snow. The snow seemed deeper here than it did by the armory and he wondered if the snow storm was heavier here and in the city than it was it the area of the armory. He wondered if the weather really didn't change that quickly.

He made it to the car and brushed off as much of the snow as he could from atop the car. The driver's door was open so he forced it open the rest of the way, clearing the way from snow. He peeked his head into the car and looked around, the crying had stopped. He looked around and almost hit his head on the top of the car in surprise.

In the back seat of the car, lay an infant baby girl.

**Good? Bad? Huh? How was it? Be honest, was the little surprise at the end any good? **

**Went to the Lumineers concert yesterday and we had Suite seats, and it was really fun! There was COOKIES there! Lots of yummy cookies! though the people we shared the suite with, were very drunk...they even almost fell out of the suite balcony thingy...**

**Fun Fact: _I have a semi-bad habit of needing, like absolutely having to have gum to chew on, since i will chew or bit my lips enough for them to bleed... -,- so, chewing gum keeps my lips nice and healthy and not all cut up..._**

**On my profile I have put up a list of girl names for Baby Phase. So go check it out! Please? **

**Anyways, Review and stay AWESOMELY AMAZING! I wish I could thank you guys enough for staying with me for so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa, you guys either really liked that last chapter or really didn't! The whole baby thing, you guys both liked and didn't like i think, I don't know, you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine.**

Tony went to go pick up the baby and realized that the baby had about three blankets wrapped around it. Though the baby's lips were still blue from the cold. He immediately wondered how long the baby had been there and where its parent's had gotten to. He stepped away from the car and looked at the baby who started back at him curiously.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked of the baby, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

There was a squeal from behind him and some panting. "Oh, thank you!"

Tony jumped as he turned around. He watched with a confused face as a woman stumbled through the snow towards him. In her hands, she held some bottles and what he assumed was formula milk. She tripped a few times, but after about a minute or two she made it to him and the baby.

"Is she yours?" Tony asked, gesturing to the cold baby.

The woman nodded feverously. "Yes! We got stuck in traffic and we're from out of town you see! And I tired nursing her, but the cold…"

"Whoa, calm down!" Tony said as he handed the silent baby to the mother.

The woman took a breath as she rocked her baby. "Sorry, I left because I'd seen a store not too far from here. I had forgotten to pack milk for little Abby. I-I thought she'd be fine if I wrapped her in all those blankets!"

"Tony!" Pepper's voice shouted.

Tony turned around to see Pepper stumbling through his tracks to where they were. She obviously though he was taking too long she had to go investigate herself and when she saw him within good walking distance, she must have decided she was going to join them.

"Pepper, over here!" He shouted back.

The woman looked over to the red head who was heading their way. "Who's she? A girlfriend?"

Tony scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

"She's cute!"

Unconsciously, he nodded his head, most likely in agreement. They stood and waited as Pepper walked up to them, panting. Pepper took a moment before asking what was going on and after Tony explained what happened, with the mother adding something's, Pepper was smiling.

"Awe! She's so cute!" Pepper said poking the baby's cold nose. "You said her name's Abby?"

The mother, Giselle, nodded. "Yep, Abby Lou!"

Pepper smiled and made some faces at the shivering baby. "Aren't you just the cutest?"

Giselle nodded and squeezed the baby in her arms. "Well, it was sweet meeting you guys, but we best be going."

Tony and Pepper nodded. "You staying some place nearby?"

"Oh yeah, just a couple blocks from here, it's a hotel."

"Okay, well safe travels!" Pepper said as the woman and baby left.

The woman waved behind her at the two teens.

"I hope she makes it." Pepper said, and Tony nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's just go, It's very cold."

* * *

Rhodey yawned tiredly as he lay in his bed. He wondered if Tony and Pepper were having any fun in the armory. He had to admit that he was a little worried about them, since it was so cold and the armory was normally pretty cold in the first place. Which Rhodey never minded because after all, the cold kept the machinery, namely the armors and computer, running well.

He curled up in his layers of blankets, shivering. It was very cold in the house with no heat nor power. The radio was running on his desk, which kept repeating the weather. More and more snow, that at least looks like it will let up in at least a day, but possibly longer.

He hoped it would stop as soon as possible. Then they could return to school and be warm and go to the armory. Maybe on the bright side, this meant that criminals will have to stay indoors. Unless the criminals took this as their chance to do something and get out of it scotch free.

He wished he could call Tony or Pepper, but of course phone signals were down. He wondered what they must be doing with no power. He assumed Tony had something fun for them to do, but then again, pretty much his whole armory ran off of electricity. But when he thought about it, anything was possible when it came to Tony. He must have had something for them to do.

He shook his head, telling himself that they were fine and probably having more fun than he was at the moment.

* * *

_Outside_

* * *

Pepper groaned as she tripped and fell into the snow next to her, _again. _"Stupid snow."

Tony turned around and chuckled as he helped her up. "You just need to follow my tracks a little bit better, I'm trying my best to make it easy for you."

"Easy for you to say." Pepper grumbled.

"Uh-huh…So you think me trudging through this snow just so you can easily walk through the snow is easy? I've been tripping more than you have." His words were accompanied with heavily chattering teeth.

"Fine, you win." She grumbled out.

She hugged her arms around herself and shivered. Tony just shook his head and walked over to her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Even though the kiss was filled with chattering teeth and shaking bodies, Pepper still managed to lose herself in it. She did her best to ignore the cold and the icy clothes scraping against each other.

Tony pulled away, his lips sealed shut. She noticed his face was very pale, and his lips were colored blue from the cold. His hands, which were unprotected from the unrelenting cold, were shaking. She assumed she looked much the same except she had gloves. Not that they were helping, but still she still had something covering them.

She watched as he bent over and scooped her up in his arms. "I'll carry you for a bit, until my arms give out."

She bit her lip. "You sure, what if you drop me?"

"You think I'd drop you?" Tony asked, feigning shock. Then more seriously, "If I drop you I'll be sincerely sorry, and hope that the snow with comfort your fall."

She laughed lightly and raised her head to give him a quick kiss.

Then he continued on their journey to his house.

**Well, how was it? Any good? **

**I felt like crap last night, but I'm better now! Or at least I think i am... Anyways, I was going to work on Baby Phase, but then I just felt like this, but now, I'm going to work on Baby Phase. **

**Fun Fact:_ When I'm nervous I tend to rock back and forth on my ankles. _**

**I"m off, but I might** Might **have Up in Flames updated tomorrow...I'm not sure. I wanted to rewrite somethings on that one, so it might be a bit...sorry. Anyways, I'm hoping something will be updated within the next couple of days. Not tuesday, because I'll be gone all day at Valleyfair, for the first time, for the last day of school! So yeah I'm excited!**

**Well, REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on a girl name for Baby PHase on my profile!**


End file.
